


A First-Class Expression of Gratitude

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eschewing the official awards ceremony, Severus goes looking for a proper thanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First-Class Expression of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 10 June 2011. Mom, who has not read the books, believes that if Severus survives Voldemort, he'll want an Order of Merlin, First Class and "to get married." Herein, I refute her assertion.

As had been reported in the _Prophet_ , Longbottom was indeed to be found at the Leaky Cauldron mooning over Hannah Abbott, but Severus didn't care about that; he had a more pressing concern as he strode towards the Boy-Who-Was-Not-Potter and thrust out a hand, which Longbottom accepted.

"Thanks for killing the snake," said Severus.

They shook.

Longbottom cleared his throat. "You're welcome, and, er, thank _you_."

Over the resultant applause and popping flashbulbs, Severus made himself heard. "First round's on you, but let it be known that I shan't become too pissed to accept the attentions of a grateful _witch_ 1."

1Feel free to substitute "wizard" here. :P


End file.
